A Broken Heart
by Des Iries
Summary: Diane, a young girl in France, is visited by Erik, whom she blames for her life. Leroux based. Please read & Review. Warning drug usage.


**Get your box of Kleenexes ready. This one is sad! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Phantom of the Opera**

**XXXx**

**A Broken Heart **

Quickly running to hide in the curve behind the Opera House, Diane skidded to a stop. Throwing her painfully thin body into the corner, her stringy dark hair fell over her face. Breathing heavily, she brushed it out of her face.

Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out the brown paper bag. Hands shaking, she ripped it open, pills and a syringe. They fell at her feet. With a choked cry, Diane dropped to her knees, picking up the purple, white, and green pills. Shoving them in to her mouth and washing them down with the cheap wine she had picked up from one of the outdoor cafés, she then picked up the syringe. Hands still shaking she pulled her holey shirtsleeve up to reveal a mix of fading bruises. Without warning, she jabbed the needle into her arm, and injected the desired drug. Pulling it out, she slid down the wall, until she was not on her knees, but in a sitting heap, finishing the rest of the wine. Diane let out a shuddering breath, her hands not shaking any more. Never again will she go so long with out it.

Not able to move, she scanned the ground in front of her. Torn paper bag, empty syringe and a single green pill laid in front of her. Tears gathered in the corner of her eyes, she couldn't even wait to get to her dirty hole of a home before inducing in her only comfort in the world. Weakly, her head rolled back, the wine bottle rolling out of her hand. Closing her eyes, she slipped into a drug-induced sleep.

"Wake up."

Diane let out a groan, and rolled her head.

"Wake up!" the melodious voice hissed.

Forcing her dull brown eyes open, she saw though burry eyes a very tall man dressed in black. His face was covered by a white mask that left his mouth uncovered. Yellow eyes stared down at her in anger and pity.

Closing her eyes, the man began to shake her. "I said wake up!"

Snapping her eyes open, she found he had brought his face down close to hers. His yellow eyes boring into hers.

"What do you think you are doing?" he snapped.

"Sleeping…" Diane muttered.

"No! Not that!" his voice was laced with fury. "I mean this…" he picked up the empty syringe and shoved it into her face. "What are you trying to do? Kill yourself?"

Diane shook her head, "No. Besides it won't kill me…" She winced as he began to laugh maliciously.

"Won't kill you? I know what drugs can do to you. I know first hand!" he snarled, crushing the empty syringe in one hand then pulled her up until she stood weakly on her thin legs. "Look at your self!" Roughly turning her, he pushed her, turning her to the dark window that had been above her head. Her eyes began to focus on her reflection. In it she saw a pasty faced 14 year old.

Her cheeks were shrunken as well as her brown eyes. Her thin greasy hair fell in strands around her face. Her tiny rib cage showed though the thin bruised skin. Up and down her arms, and even in her neck, there were old, faded bruises and new ones.

Her mind began to rise from the lovely haze that she so enjoyed. The man was staring at her from behind her sharp collarbone. His yellow eyes drilling into hers. Tears begin to well up in her eyes. Her legs losing all feeling, gave out. Diane started to fall, and would have if not the man had not caught her.

This time though, as he eased her back to the ground, he was gentle. Diane's tears turned to sobs. Holding her thin body, he brushed her hair out of her face.

"I never meant to become like this! It wasn't my fault! They left me! What could I do? They went and died and left me alone! " She choked out.

Erik knew what she meant.

"How could mom and dad do that? Why did they leave me alone? It was your fault!" she cried out suddenly. Using her little strength she tried to push him away. "It's your fault Erik! If we hadn't went to see that musical the car never would have hit us! I loved you, but now...now I hate you!"

Erik didn't move as she tried to push him away again. Instead he held her tighter. Finally she gave up and collapsed in his arms. "I want to go home."

She mumbled into his chest.

"Soon. Soon you'll go home," Erik gently told her. Softly he began to hum an old French lullaby.

Upon hearing his voice, Diana began to fall asleep.

"Wake up."

"No..." she mumbled.

"Diane. Wake up. It's time to go home." Erik's soft voice broke though the haze.

Blinking Diane lifted her head. Erik was still holding her. Before his eyes were a hard yellow, they were now soft amber. Standing, he pulled her up.

"I can go home?"

"Yes," Erik nodded. "You can go home. Right though there." He pointed down the alley. Inside of a cold dark one, it was faintly glowing. In the middle of the light were two figures.

"Mom? Dad?" Diane began to walk toward them. She stopped and turned to Erik. "I'm sorry. I don't hate you."

"I know. Go on"

Diane hugged him and he patted her healthy cheeks. "Go home Diane."

She gave him a bright smile and ran down the alley, to be wrapped into a warm hug by her parents.

Erik turned to the small corner at the wall. A small 14-year-old girl was holding a red rose and finally looked peaceful. Turning, he followed the happy family.

**One more in the series or if you all want even a few more. I can turn stories like these by the hand full. Told you all I am morbid.**


End file.
